Furry little friends
by hidethespider
Summary: This is a little oneshot about when Remus learns about his friends being animagi and his feelings and thoughts about it and just ordinary marauder's madness. You just got to love these people!


**Okay, I'm back with an English oneshot. My continuing story about James and Lily is on hiatus right now, I haven't updated it in ages for the simple reson that I don't have any inspiration or desire to write it right now. I don't know if I'll ever return to it.**

**Having said that, I am more inspired than ever to write HP-fanfiction and this is a oneshot I've spent a while on, writing, letting it cool off, returning to it and now I consider it finished. It is just a small oneshot about Resmu learning about his friends being animagi and his feelings about it, and also a small reference as to how they got the idea of their marauder's nicknames. **

**I hope you will enjoy it! I appreciate all kinds of feedback, because the main reason I write fanfiction at all is to practise my writing and I'd love to know what I can do better. I have another project on the way now which is a longer multi chapter fanfiction about the Hogwarts founders. Look out for that one.**

**Oh, one more thing. If you don't know already, English is not my mother tounge and I apologise in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Feel free to correct me anytime. Thanks!**

* * *

_"There is nothing better than a friend, unless it is a friend with chocolate." ― Linda Greyson_

"Remus!" James whined. His friend didn't look up from the book he was reading but just mumbled a "hmm?". James was sitting on the arm of the couch swinging back and forth. Sirius Black sat on the floor, but stood up. "REMUS LUPIN! You listen to us now!" he yelled and finally the boy put his book down.

"Merlin, what's up with the two of you? Don't you have any OWL's to study for instead of bothering my reading. I need this essay done for professor Slughorn in two days and I've just gotten less than a quarter done", Remus muttered, a bit annoyed.

"We have something we want to show you. It's kind of a surprise but we hope you will see it as a good surprise", Sirius said.

"Yes, Peter's up in the dorm and you'll get to see the surprise up there as well. Just come with us", James said. "And you shouldn't stay up this late studying. You should be resting; it's just a couple of days until full moon."

Remus snorted. "I can take care of myself".

"I'm sure you can. But just come on!" Sirius grabbed his arm and basically dragged his werewolf friend out of the couch and up the stairs. The shock on Remus' face as they entered the room was priceless. "So this was the surprise? Not that this room wasn't in need of cleaning, but really. I could have seen this when I went to bed."

"You have so little faith in us sometimes, Remus. This is just something that was needed for the surprise to work, but surely you know that we have more creativity than you give us credit for?", James said. "No, this room was tidied - by all of us mind you - so that we could show you the real surprise. Sit down Remus Lupin, because you are about to face something as shocking as a vision of Severus Snape with a shampoo bottle." Remus sighed, but obeyed. He knew his friends and they would never stop until he did what he was told.

Sirius walked over to the chair in the corner where Remus had sat down and started talking. "Do you remember that day, about two years ago, when three intelligent brainiacs figured out your most horrible and hidden secret?" Remus rolled his eyes. "Yes, I remember that. Those three brainiacs wouldn't stop nagging me about it until I confessed."

"However. Do you remember anything more? Do you remember that those small thirteen year old boys promised you something? That they promised you that if there was_ any_ way to help you somehow_,_ they would figure it out? And guess what, they did", Sirius explained.

"Yeah, they figured out a way. It took them two good years, but they did it. And they managed to hide it from you all these years, which makes it possible for them to show it to you right this moment", James added.

Peter, who had been quiet to let James and Sirius do the talking flung himself up from his bed and walked over to his friends. He hadn't successfully managed what his friends had yet, but he was good on his way.

Sirius and James stood beside each other, wands at hand. "Are you ready to see this, Remus?"

Remus just nodded. He had no idea what those buffoons were up to anyway, but he had seen enough of their ideas during the five years he had known them not to be shocked by anything.

The next thing happened so quickly that it took Remus some time to fully react and take in the picture before him. There was a shaggy black dog and a graceful stag with long and elegant antlers. Remus turned to look at Peter, but he didn't seem shocked at all.

Finally, Remus understood. "Merlin, don't tell me this is what I think it is!" he exclaimed. Of all your crazy ideas I've endured all these years, this has to be the worst. No way, forget it. Never in a thousand years am I letting you go out there with me."

In the next few seconds his two friends stood before him again, the animals were all gone.

"It's not like you can stop us, Remus. We didn't spend two whole years studying for nothing. Your bites are not dangerous to animals, and we all think that you'll probably hurt yourself less if you have company to keep you in check", Sirius said.

Remus had stood up now. He looked furious. "You should have told med earlier then, before you spent all that time studying. I suppose you are not registered either. You know what, that's illegal. And just because my poisonous bites don't affect animals in the same way as humans, it's still extremely dangerous to be around me out there.

If I have to go to Dumbledore to tell on you right this moment, I will, if that keeps you away from the whomping willow Thursday night. I thought you two were my friends and now you are putting me up to this?

I always told you that just being _accepted_ by the three of you was help enough. You are the only friends I've ever had. You have always been there for me. I probably wouldn't have gone through third year if it wasn't for you. I would have left Hogwarts before the feast if I hadn't met you on the train.

You shouldn't force me into accepting this madness."

James sighed but started to speak. "Do you think we are totally unaffected then? Every time we go to the hospital wing after one of your rough nights - with the aim to cheer you up, bringing chocolate and everything - to see all those scratches, bruises and wounds all over our best friend? That's what you are Remus. What you always have been and always will be. Our best friend. Your condition doesn't matter to us; it never has, because you are our friend. _That's _the only thing that matters. We always told each other that nothing would come between us. If we had to risk our lives to make you feel better, we wouldn't think twice about it, you know that. You'd do the same if the situation was reversed, and you know that too."

"This is crazy, you know that right? You two are completely mental for coming up with this idea in the first place. But I guess you are right. If any of you were in my situation, I'd do anything in my power to help you, I cannot deny that.

So tell me, Peter. Are you involved in this too?" Remus asked.

Before Peter could manage to answer, Sirius answered for him. "He's trying, Remus. He's not fully there yet, but James and I will help him until he gets through it. I know he will manage soon."

"Hmph", Remus snorted. "I still can't believe this." He seemed to think about something, consider something with himself.

"Aw, don't worry, Moony. I think it'll be fun. Running around the school grounds at night playing around as animals is something new. Not that finding new passageways every now and then isn't a fun hobby. I just want some variation", Sirius said.

"Weren't we all supposed to come up with nicknames for that map we are making?" Peter said out of the blue. Three confused faces turned to him.

"Well, as Moony already has his nickname because of his furry little problem…" Peter started.

James interrupted him and finished the sentence. "We could make up names that reflect our animal selves. That's actually a brilliant idea Peter", James exclaimed. Sirius nodded his head in agreement.

Peter felt kind of pleased with himself, finally coming up with an idea that the boys appreciated.

"I want to be called Rex", Sirius barked.

James rolled his eyes at him and sighed. "Seriously? Can't you come up with something a _bit_ more creative? That idea was like really, really lame."

Sirius stuck his tongue out to his friend. "Well, if you are so smart why don't you come up with a more creative name for me, then?"

"It has to be something that tells us you're a dog, but still not obvious enough for people to figure out the meaning behind it. Try make up a name that includes 'paw' or something. Or 'fur'. Why not 'flees'. That would suit you." James said. Peter laughed where he sat placed upon his dresser.

Sirius made a face. "Very funny. What is this, making fun of Sirius-day?"


End file.
